User equipment may be granted permission to transmit data to a wireless communications network using specified uplink resources and according to transmission parameters which may be provided by a base station, access point or other device which provides access to a network. The communications network also may schedule transmissions in order to support different quality of service levels for applications with different quality of service requirements for multiple user devices. Transmissions may be scheduled for multiple data flows per device each having different quality of service requirements. A quality of service level does not necessarily represent a quality of experience received by a user of a communications device.